


spoilers

by SadieandJack



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: A very tiny story about a date involving River Song and the Doctor.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 10





	spoilers

"Hello Sweetie."

The Doctor smiled to himself as he leaned over the console. He turned around seeing her smiling at him standing by the stairs.

"River."

"You don't answer your phone." She said, walking over to him.

"Ah." He said

"Where are we going?" She asked, touching his coat.

"Where do you suggest?"

"How about Ambrose three?" She asked, walking over to the console punching buttons.

"How about Zelaskian?" He said, walking around the console following her.

"Ooh that sounds romantic. You and I went there before, only that time we had handcuffs."

He smiled pressing buttons with her.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with River. He looked at the crystals hanging all around them. River turned around looking up at the crystals.

He walked on ahead hearing her walk behind him.

"They say these caves were made at the beginning of time." She said, behind him.

He stopped looking up. River walked over to him.

"We are all alone." She said, watching him look at her and squirm.

"Yes." He said

"I love it when you get nervous."

"River." He said, warning.

He backed up as she came forwards.

"You can kiss me."

"Kiss you? Here?"

"If you wish." She said, closing her eyes waiting.

He touched his bow tie looking around.

"Oh look at that crystal." He said, escaping.

She opened her eyes turning watching him. He looked at the crystal trying to avoid the thought of kissing her. She sighed and walked over.

"We keep meeting up and soon the meetings will end." She said

He turned looking at her.

"River?" He said, watching her look at him. "Spoilers."

She smiled moving over to him. Her hands went to his cheeks and she kissed him. Inside his hearts were racing and he did not know what to do with his hands. She moved her arms around him moving her lips slowly over his. He sighed slowly touching her waist. She moved back opening her eyes looking into his.

"River, who are you?"

She smiled watching his eyes search hers.

"You'll know soon enough."


End file.
